


Take Me To The Moon

by garyc0re



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Developing Friendships, During Canon, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: Mikan never thought a transgender student would be stuck in a killing game with her.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Take Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> im not actually done with this trial WOOPS i actually got spoiled that it was mikan on twitter rest in peace. anyway trans friendly mikan being nice to nagito content

Mikan folded Akane's shirt and reached over to feel her forehead. Blistering hot with the strange fever of Despair. "Make sure to call me if - if you feel worse, okay? I'm here for you."

"O-okay..." Akane sniffled. "Just... don't leave me alone, please!"

"I won't." Mikan murmured. "I just have to - have to check on Nagito now. I'll be right back."

"Be careful." Akane whispered as Mikan pulled away.

The young nurse gently closed Akane's door, making sure it didn't slam behind her, and took a moment to steady herself with a sigh. Nagito was going to be hard to deal with. Not only was he intensely paranoid now, but he was also strange on his best days.

There was also the fear of catching the disease from her patients that was causing her hands to tremble. She brushed her palms on her dress and started to walk down the hall, her shoes making click noises in the quiet hall.

She rose one hand up and used her knuckles to rap on the door to Nagito's room. "I'm coming in, Nagito." She announced, and hesitated. "I- I hope that's okay!" She added and then pushed the door open.

Mikan was greeted by the sight of the boy on the corner of his bed, his sickly green eyes staring off into space at some point past her. She took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to be her responsibility, and shut the door.

"Come on, Nagi. I have to get you - I have to get you changed." She said, trying to force the tremble out of her voice. This was her _Ultimate,_ and she had to be strong for the people she was caring for. If only she had a little more confidence.

"Watch out for Fuyuhiko, Mikan. He's an imposter." Nagito warned in a grave voice. Mikan chose to ignore him as she crossed the room, carrying the hospital gown she had brought with her.

"Come on." She said softly and reached out to him. "I'm going to help, okay? I know you - I know you're feeling okay, but I still want to help."

If Nagito had the lying disease, then she would try and go along with his ideas, instead of fighting them. She didn't know if it'd make this process any easier, but it was worth a shot.

"Thank you, Mikan." Nagito told her in his softspoken voice of his.

"Yes. Of - of course." Mikan moved to take his arm, urging him out of bed. After a short conversation where she convinced him that no, Byakuya was not coming back to haunt him, she managed to get him out of bed with his jacket off.

"Shirt next. If that's - if that's okay, of course." Mikan told him.

He seemed to recoil at her words, and she nearly flinched. _Oh God, please don't hate me._ "Mikan, I think it would be better if you came closer."

_Is he telling me to go away?_

"I know you might not be fully comfortable with - with a girl doing this, but I-I promise I won't do anything weird!!!" She squeaked. Nagito's ever permanent smile seemed to drop, his eyes scanning her. She could see his body tense. Then his eyes fell, and he seemed to swallow, hands going to the bottom of his shirt.

"This is... make sure you don't tell anyone. It isn't my big secret or anything."

_Big secret? He has a-_

Nagito pulled his shirt over his head and then promptly crossed his arms over his chest. His mouth twisted into a grimace, and then fell back into an easygoing smile. "Surprised?"

Mikan couldn't say she wasn't. She had never...

She couldn't think about this.

"Dressed. We must get you - we must get you dressed." She told him. He seemed taken aback as she guided him into the gown. She stepped back, letting him shimmy out of his pants as she folded his jacket neatly for him.

_I never thought I'd see a transgender student on this island._

-

It was after the investigation began that he tracked her down.

"Mikan." His easygoing smile seemed strained. "Thank you for nursing me back to health."

"Of - of course! I wasn't going to let you die. I wouldn't!" She squeaked. His smile softened, looking a bit more genuine.

"You're a great friend. Speaking of which... you didn't tell anyone?"

Mikan clenched her hands into fists and shifted her eyes away. She knew she had to phrase her next words very, very carefully. She had developed a trust with this boy; she didn't want that shaky trust to destablize because of her own words.

"No. Nagito, I... I know you never would have - have let me see that had you not been sick, okay? And, you're not the first transgender person I've known. Not - not to say you aren't special or imply anything, I just-! I know that a lot of trans people go stealth, okay? And I'd - I'd never violate that for you. I'm... this will always be a safe place for you to talk about it." She told him and shifted her gaze nervously up to him. An expression was on his face that she couldn't quite name; glee, perhaps? Shocked glee?

"I'm... thank you, Mikan. I'm so honored to have been accepted by someone as talented as you. I truly don't deserve..."

"No, no! You don't have to - you don't have to thank me. Unless it makes you, feel better I guess?" Mikan tugged on the bandages around her wrist and chewed on her lip. "I guess... I just realized, while caring for you, that you're an actual person. And I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I don't think you're a monster, and I'd like to get to know you, maybe."

Nagito's smile widened. "You like me, Mikan?"

"Don't get too excited." She told him, a nervous smile creeping onto her face. He seemed to pause, consider, and then leaned in, embracing her in a hug.

She could feel his hope radiating from his body, and she closed her eyes, trying to take it in.

Maybe his hope would allow her to suceed during this next class trial. Unfortunate that he'd have to die for her to win.


End file.
